Strippers and Confusing Comforters
by kakashiisasexymothereffer
Summary: Rob and Big fanfic- Starla has one interesting night...Rated T just in case no lemon obviously ...enjoy!


Hey everybody! Miss Ratava's back with a new stooorrry! The plot was just something I dreamt up one night…so, yeah…

Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of Rob, Big Black or their show…no matter how much I want to. :P

Please review! :)

Xoxo,

Miss R.

--

"Strippers and Confusing Comforters"

_In a stripper bar…late at night_

The bartender refilled the shot glass with the fifth shot that night. He rolled his eyes as the customer and his friend were talking about 'personal' issues.

"I'm tellin' you. I have put down probably…" He thought for a moment. "At least a dozen strippers before." Rob said to his big and black friend.

"I still don't think that you could get that many…" Big Black said, still unconvinced.

Rob took the shot and downed it with one gulp, making a sour face as it reached his throat.

"Here," he told Big Black. "The next woman that walks in the bar will be the next one you'll see in the morning."

"Fine." Big Black said, taking down his shot as well. He knew that he was going to win this bet. He almost always does anyway, why would this be any different?

Then there came a _ding_ from the bar door.

"Bingo." Rob said simply, turning his attention to the door.

Sure enough, a woman in her 20s dressed in a trench coat entered the bar. Her make-up was thick and her hair was pinned up. The trench coat reached her knees, so her 5 inch heeled boots were easily seen.

I approached bartender almost tripping on the boots for the fifth time that night and tapped the counter. I stood against the bar counter, a few feet away from the two customers that had her complete attention.

"Oscar, usual for me, please." I said simply and placed a 10 dollar bill on the counter.

The bartender took out a shot glass and filled it. He slid the 10 dollar bill back to the woman and pointed to Rob.

"It's paid for already." The bartender said simply.

I looked at the man who paid for my drink and whose attention was drifting southward along my body. I just smirked at him. _This is getting annoying..._ I thought to myself as I rolled my eyes.

Instead, I downed my drink and directed my attention to the bartender.

"Oscar," I said, as the bartender looked up from cleaning a beer glass. "What time is it?"

Oscar looked at his watch and answered, "It is…uhm…10:27, Starla."

I downed another shot. "Shit! I've only got three minutes!" I whispered to myself.

Rob's ears became interested in what they were hearing.

"Excuse me, Starla." He addressed her slyly. "Why are you in such a rush?"

I sighed. "Becaaaause…" I rolled my eyes. _Did he REALLY just ask that? _"I'm on at 10:30. Duh."

I downed my fourth shot and stood up, slowly untying my trench coat while waving to Oscar.

"See ya soon Oscar! And gimme another shot while you're at it!" I told him, walking toward my dressing room.

"Alright." He told me, waving back at me in the process.

Curious, Rob asked Oscar where I was going.

"She is getting on the pole in a few." Oscar stated simply, filling up my glass and placing it behind the counter.

Big Black merely smirked at Rob. "I knew it." He said.

Rob grunted and took another shot, looking at Big Black who sat by his side.

_Dgl. _He whispered to himself. "This is going to be a loooong night." He sighed, still watching me from behind.

--

I entered my dressing room to find five other girls changing. I grunted, knowing full-well that this was MY dressing room and they were in it without asking me first. _What a pain…_

"Everyone, out!" I yelled at them, pointing to the door.

The five girls slowly exited and I slammed the door shut, locking it in the process.

I immediately rushed to my mirror, trying to re-apply my makeup on as quickly as possible, when I suddenly heard 'Now introducing, Starrrrlaaa!'

"Shit!!" I yelled from my dressing room. I blotted my lips with the nearest tissue and took a quick glance at the mirror before rushing out of my dressing room, and almost breaking my left boot-heel in the process.

I reached backstage, but was shoved onstage by the announcer, who was not very happy at my tardiness.

Eyes and spotlights were immediately pinned on me, including the wandering eyes of the man who bought me my drink.

_Wonderful_. I thought sarcastically. _Just another horny bastard that wants to get to me tonight. _

Still having the trench coat around my body, I turned her back to my vast audience and allowed the coat to drop to my ankles, revealing my lacy thong and the back of my matching bra. The men in the bar immediately rushed to the stage. Well, all except for two. The man who bought me my drink and his friend. I smirked at them and turned my body to my audience, giving them an eyeful of my double D breasts and slender waist, accompanied by my perfectly shaved bikini.

I performed her routine for the gazillionth time, rounding my thighs around the slender pole and folding my body into many different provocative shapes.

Wooing erupted from the crowd as well as flying dollar bills. However, my eyes were somehow transfixed on Rob. After giving him a wink, I strutted off the stage. He was cute after all.

I walked to my dressing room, but was interrupted by a hand on my shoulder.

"Wait." The voice said. I smiled and blushed slightly, knowing full-well who it was behind me.

Refusing to turn around, I told the man behind me, "I think I'm good on drinks."

I turned around, only to have my lips crash against his lips. I could have sworn that I was dreaming, but whether I was or not, my heart started to flutter and my stomach became full of butterflies; however, the odd sensation slowly diminished when he slipped a piece of paper into my hand

"I forgot to give you this." Rob said to me after walking away.

I glanced down at the 100 bill in my hand and gasped. I never received this much money from anyone.

"Wait!" I called back at him, causing him to turn toward me.

I approached him. "Thanks for the tip," I said to him refraining from looking into his eyes. "But I really can't accept this." I handed him his money back.

He pushed the money back towards me, purposefully grazing his finger against my chest. I felt my breasts get cold for a second while my attention tried to stay at his eyes.

"Please," he said. "Keep it. It's yours."

"Thank you very much." Was the only thing I could think of at the moment, standing in front of a generous and cute man. "If there is anything I could do to repay you…" I started, but was cut off by his lips for a second time.

This kiss was nothing like the first one we shared. My arms instinctively wrapped around his neck and I was pushed gently into the wall nearest us. My hands traced his upper back while his kisses went from my lips to my jaw line, increasing the passion by the second. When his lips came in contact with my neck, I lost all control, suddenly feeling an explosion of warmth in my abdomen. My legs became limp; my hands began to wander…south. Once my fingers reached his waist, the kisses halted and we stared into each others eyes.

"Wow." I commented in a whisper, smiling at him and trying to catch my breath.

_So, this is what a real kiss feels like. I guess he IS the best kisser._ I thought, smiling and blushing slightly.

After a few moments of catching our breath, Rob remembered his bet.

"Do you have a ride tonight?" he asked me, slyly reaching his arm around my waist and tucking his body between my legs.

"Actually, I was going to ask Oscar if he could.." I started.

"My friend and I can give you one." Rob interrupted me, smiling and giving me one last peck.

I smiled at him and accepted his offer, shoving my money into my bra and swinging my trench coat over my shoulder. I felt like a supermodel when he offered his arm and I gratefully took it.

Rob and I entered the bar where Big Black looked at his friend with smirk. We arrived at the bar counter where Oscar handed me the full shot glass. I downed it in one gulp, clanked it on the counter, and looked at Oscar for another. With a grin, Oscar refilled it…along with the 5 other times after that refill.

Just as I was going to get another refill, Oscar placed his palm over the glass to cut me off. I glared at him with anger and shock as if he just pushed me off my chair. My eyes were transfixed at the empty shot glass with Oscar's hand over it, preventing me from drinking it. I looked up at Oscar, shaking his head.

"Starla, I recommend you to stop. You are more than drunk now…" he said simply.

I pouted, creating a chuckle from my audience. I looked to my right and saw Rob with a cocked eyebrow, staring at me and smiling.

I blushed, but returned my eyes back to glare at Oscar

"I…hic…most certainly am NOT…hic…drunk!" I told him, waving my finger lazily in front of his face. He rolled his eyes and continued to ignore me.

The rest of the night seemed a blur. I could barely remember anything. The only thing I did remember was the really cold seat of someone's car…or was it a truck. I couldn't remember.

--

My head was pounding when I opened my eyes. I could barely stand the light because of my hangover. I felt warm and I recognized my surroundings weren't my usual ones. I shifted my head to look down at a very complicated Rogue Status comforter covering my nude body. _Shit!_ I thought before preparing myself for the worst…the reveal.

I glanced down at the hand that was resting on my hip. _Wait a minute…_I recognized the hand from last night. It was the same that handed me the hundred-dollar tip. I glanced over my shoulder to see the face that, ever since last night, I dreamt of lying next to on the next morning.

His eyes were still, thankfully, closed. I couldn't help but admire how he looked. _I definitely scored last night_. I giggled to myself when I heard a grunt escape his throat. _Shoot._ I thought and pivoted my body to face him. His eyes opened slowly.

"Morning." I said to him.

"Morning." He replied lazily.

We relaxed in silence for a few moments before I started to feel a sudden throbbing between my legs. I groaned in response to it, and to my surprise, I wasn't the only one that heard it.

"What's wrong?" Rob asked, still half asleep.

"Nothing…" I lied.

"Doesn't seem like nothing's wrong. You wouldn't be groaning and you would have your hand between your legs." He commented with one eyes half open and smiling, as if he had knew what was wrong the whole time.

"Really. It's nothing." I lied…again.

"Alright," was his last word before he slid my hand away from my abdomen and replaced it with his hand.

I gasped in pain and he smirked. "Just as I expected."

I looked down at the comforter, when a sudden realization came to my mind. It wasn't a very good realization either.

"What happened last night?" I asked cautiously.

"We got married, had our honeymoon, and now you are going to have our first child." He sneered.

"Ha-ha. Very funny." I commented sarcastically, sounding the least-bit happy about it. "Seriously. What did we do?"

He scooted closer to my ear. "Made love the entire night." He whispered in my ear, giving my shivers up and down my spine.

Even though I couldn't remember it, I still loved what happened. Then, a second realization occurred to me.

"Uhm, Rob?" I asked him.

He grunted in response, still in his state of half-consciousness.

"Did you…uh…was there…uhm...protection?" I blushed immediately. I was pretty thankful for the fact that his eyes remained closed.

However, unknown to me, his eyes were barely open and he could see my 'vine-ripen-cherry-tomato' face in broad daylight.

But this was the least of my worries. I hadn't been on birth control for a couple months and one slip can make me pregnant and any moment.

"Look at the trashcan." He stated bluntly, sensing my worry.

I turned my body to peer into the wastebasket and, sure enough, there was protection. I was relieved, but I suddenly found out why I was sore. I saw the used condoms on the top of the wastebasket…and there was definitely more than one.

I faced him again, and by this time, he was fully awake. I smiled at him, giving him a quick peck and removing the comforter off of my body. I rose out of his bed, opened his door, and stepped into the kitchen, when I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Well, good morning." A voice said behind me.

_Shit. _I whispered to myself.

"Good morning, Big Black." I smiled trying to cover myself with a near-by kitchen towel.

Rob, now currently dressed in some pants, walked into the kitchen.

"I believe that you owe me," he told his friend. He grinned, knowing he is be a little bit richer, in money and love.

Big Black merely chuckled and I scurried into Rob's bedroom to start changing clothes…along with the rest of my life. I looked back at the disheveled bed and smiled. _Yep. I can live with this._

--

Well, that's it! Hope you liked it!

Now, how about those reviews?? :)


End file.
